silphaers_big_batch_of_suggestions_afandomcom-20200216-history
Child of Cthulhu
Overview The Child of Cthulhu is a post-Moon Lord boss which must be defeated in order to begin Overseas Mode. 3-6 in-game days after the defeat of the Moon Lord, the message "An icy wind blows from the ocean..." will appear, after which the player must travel to either ocean, where the Angler will be waiting for them. If they speak to the Angler, they will say one of two things: *"I have something I must ask of you, but I do not believe you are powerful enough..." * "I have something I must ask of you... A terrible creature is bound to me and only you can defeat it. Will you do this for me?" If the player is greeted with the first quote, then they must wait until they have completed a total of one hundred quests for the Angler in that world. After closing the dialogue, the Angler will wait by the ocean until enough quests are completed. If the player is greeted with the second quote, then the "Quest" button will no longer be there - instead, it will be replaced by a "Creature" button. pressing this will summon the Child of Cthulhu. The Boss Appearance The Child of Cthulhu appears as a giant Octopus which the player cannot damage unless they are in the water. It has a red hue to its skin and can summon Pink Jellyfish. Upon being summoned, it will rise from the ocean floor. During the fight, the sky will turn red and a rainstorm will start. The Angler will also become immune to any damage and will watch the entire fight from the beach. Statistics The Child of Cthulhu has the following statistics: Tentacles (It has eight tentacles): *20000 HP * 50 Damage (Lash) * 25 DPS (Latch) * 10 Defence Head: *40000 HP * 70 Damage (Ram) * 15 Damage (Ink Spray) * 40 Defence Total: *200000 HP * Immune to damage when the player is outside of water The Fight If the player does not enter the water quickly enough (within 15 seconds) or stays outside it too long (15 seconds) during the fight, they will simply die and the death message will read "Name incurred the ocean's wrath...". Then the Angler must be spoken to again. Once the fight has been properly initiated, the Child of Cthulhu will begin by attempting to lash them with its tentacles. Every so often, one tentacle will attempt to latch onto and strangle the player, dealing consistent damage for about ten seconds. During this time, the player's movement speed, field of vision and damage are reduced. Once two of the tentacles have been destroyed, the Child of Cthulhu will begin to spray ink at the player. This does minimal damage, but, if it hits, it will blind the player for 3 seconds. Once all of the tentacles have been destroyed, the Child of Cthulhu will furiously ram at the player with its head, dealing fairly high damage and also spraying ink every so often. If the head reaches 1000 health before the tentacles are all destroyed, then the remaining tentacles will wrap themselves around the Child, increasing its defence by 25 for each tentacle, for a total of 200 if all tentacles are alive, and will continuously spray ink. Notes *If the player removes all the water from the ocean before spawning this boss, a terrible roaring will be heard and the player will be instantly killed. When they return to the ocean, it will have been reset to its original state, including any area outside the water but still in the ocean biome. The Angler will also say this quote: "Maybe I picked the wrong idiot if you're stupid enough to do that." Trivia *The Child is an obvious reference to Cthulhu. Other references include the Eye of Cthulhu, Brain of Cthulhu and Moon Lord, which is said to be Cthulhu's brother. Category:Terraria